My Comfort Food For You
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: One-shot. Hints KurokibaxTadokoro. Megumi terkejut saat tahu Kurokiba tidak lulus pelajaran memasak membuat comfort food. Tapi ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika dimintai oleh gurunya untuk mengajar Kurokiba agar bisa lulus. Mana mungkin ia bisa mengajar siswa jago masak yang terkenal sangar itu! Summary gaje, RnR please.


**Telat, telat banget baru tahu ada manga/anime ini. Hahaha… intinya aku baru di fandom Shokugeki no Souma. Terus pas lagi browsing-browsing fanfic, nemun fanfic KurokibaxTadokoro yang keren abis terus sukses jatuh cinta sama pair yang agak crack ini. Meski fanfic ini juga bisa dibaca sebagai friendship.**

 **Jadi, selamat menikmati**

 **Warning: One-shot, hints KurokibaxTadokoro, OOC, typo**

* * *

 **My Comfort Food For You**

Makanan merupakan salah satu kebutuhan pokok manusia, jauh melebihi sandang ataupun tempat tinggal. Ada istilah, makan berarti 'hidup'. Meski terlihat sederhana tetapi makan ataupun makanan memiliki banyak filososfi tersendiri. Selera makan dapat menggambarkan suasana hati seseorang. Masakan pun dapat mencerminkan diri sang pemasak.

"Seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan kemarin, hari ini kalian akan mempraktekan yang sudah saya ajarkan selama seminggu kemarin. Tugas kalian hari ini membuat ' _comfort food_ ' gaya Jepang. Kalian boleh menggunakan bahan makanan yang kalian bawa sendiri ataupun mengambil bahan yang ada di sini. Waktu yang diberikan adalah dua jam, mulai dari sekarang!"

Megumi sempat merasa panik ketika guru masaknya berkata demikian. Kebiasaan buruknya yang gampang panik memang tidak semudah itu hilang meski ia sudah lebih percaya diri akan masakannya.

"Tadokoro-san tenanglah, kau harus cepat ambil bahan-bahan kalau tidak mau kehabisan."

Megumi menoleh pada teman satu asramanya, Ibusaki, yang sekarang kebetulan sekelas dengannya. Sekolah masak Tohtsuki memang memiliki sistem pembelajaran yang berbeda dibanding sekolah normal pada umumnya, murid-murid memiliki mata pelajaran yang berbeda-beda dan berpindah-pindah kelas, hingga tidak ada yang namanya teman sekelas tetap.

"T-terima kasih banyak Ibusaki-kun," balas Megumi, sedikit banyak bersyukur karena kali ini ia sekelas dengan Ibusaki.

"Kau tidak perlu panik seperti itu, kau tahu Hanazoko-sensei itu dikenal sebagai 'malaikat Tohtsuki', satu-satunya guru di sini yang tidak pernah mengeleuarkan murid dari sekolah," tegur Matsui, muncul di samping Ibusaki.

Megumi mengangguk, kemudian menoleh pada guru mereka. Hanazoko-sensei adalah seorang guru masak perempuan yang menjadi dambaan banyak murid karena kebaik-hatiannya. Ia memiliki gelar ' _Food Psychology_ ' yang didapatkannya setelah belajar di luar negeri. Di Tohtsuki ia mengajarkan tentang _eating disorder_ , filosofi dalam setiap makanan dan juga bagaimana cara menangani pelanggan dengan _eating disorder_.

Megumi merasakan kepercayaan dirinya meningkat. Ia juga selama ini senang mengikuti pelajaran yang diberikan Hanazoko-sensei, tidak seperti guru lain, resep yang diajarkan pun resep-resep yang mudah tapi punya makna yang dalam. Megumi juga sepaham bahwa makanan bisa membuat suasana hati orang lebih baik, karena itu ia selalu memasak dengan memikirkan orang yang memakan masakannya, bukan hanya sekedar membuat makanan yang enak saja.

Ketiga murid dari asrama Polar Star mulai bergerak untuk membuat makanan mereka masing-masing. Megumi mulai mengumpulkan bahan makanan sesuai dengan resep yang sudah ia tentukan sendiri. Ia kemudian berjinjit untuk mengambil salah satu bumbu yang diletakan di lemari atas. Kakinya sedikit berjinjit, berusaha menggapai botol bumbu tersebut.

Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat botol bumbu itu diambil oleh orang lain.

"K-Kurokiba-kun!?" Megumi sedikit terpekik melihat siapa yang mengambil bumbunya. Dengan cepat semua ingatannya mengenai bagaimana ia dan Kurokiba bertarung dalam adu masak musim gugur lalu. Tubuh Megumi gemetaran melihat mantan lawannya tersebut. Ia sama sekali lupa kalau ia juga sekelas dengan Kurokiba dalam mata pelajaran ini. Kurokiba tanpa Alice ataupun tanpa memakai bandananya, memang sedikit mudah terlewatkan.

Di luar dugaan Kurokiba menyodorkan bumbu yang tadi Megumi ingin raih. Gadis berkepang dua itu sedikit terkejut dan menerimanya dengan wajah termangu. Kurokiba kemudian mengambil bumbu yang lain dan pergi bergitu saja ke lemari yang lainnya.

Begitu sembuh dari rasa syoknya, wajah Megumi memerah, merasa malu karena sudah begitu ketakutan pada Kurokiba padahal murid laki-laki itu tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya, bahkan justru menolongnya.

'Dia bukan orang jahat, cuma memang sedikit seram… tapi dia tidak jahat..,' pikir Megumi.

IoI

"Ya, kamu lulus! Nilai B, lain kali belajar lebih giat lagi ya."

Megumi berusaha menenangkan dirinya, seperti yang Marui katakan, sejak tadi Hanazoko-sensei tidak memarahi ataupun sampai mengeluarkan murid-murid yang ia coba masakannya. Paling rendah ia memberikan nilai C, atau alternatifnya Hanazoko-sensei meminta murid tersebut untuk mengulang masakannya untuk dinilai kembali, tentu dengan tambahan waktu.

"Nama masakanmu apa Tadokoro-san?" Tak terasa sudah giliran Megumi untuk dicicipi masakannya oleh sang guru. Gadis itu berusaha untuk menjawabnya tanpa terbata-bata.

"Sup miso dengan ayam dan rumput laut," jawab Megumi. Merasa sedikit malu dengan nama masakannya yang begitu 'biasa'.

Hanazoko-sensei tersenyum dan kemudian segera mencoba sup miso buatan Megumi.

"Hmm… enaknya… sup misonya dibuat dari dashi ikan bonito dan rumput laut kering, dengan tambahan tofu yang lembut, rumput laut dengan tekstur yang renyah dan juga ditambah dengan suwiran daging dari paha ayam yang juicy, ini enak sekali… plus ada tambahan jahe yang membuat badan menjadi terasa hangat… sempurna," puji Hanazoko-sensei.

Megumi tersenyum senang, wajahnya agak memerah karena belum terbiasa menerima pujian seperti itu. "Iya Hanazoko-sensei, saya sengaja menambahkan jahe agar badan terasa lebih hangat, ini adalah resep masakan ibu saya yang selalu beliau buatkan ketika saya sakit. Ini adalah _comfort food_ untuk saya," jawab Megumi.

"Resep yang sederhana, tapi punya rasa yang enak dan makna yang mendalam ya. Saya beri kamu nilai A untuk masakan ini, selamat ya."

Senyuman Megumi mengembang semakin lebar. "Terima kasih sensei!" serunya senang.

"Bagi yang sudah selesai dan lulus boleh segera istirahat ya," tambah Hanazoko-sensei.

"Iya, sensei!" seru murid-murid senang.

Megumi segera membereskan meja memasaknya sambil sesekali melirik gurunya yang mencicipi masakan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ibusaki dan Marui pun mendapatkan nilai B+ dengan masakan mereka.

Sungguh guru yang murah nilai, Megumi merasa terharu. Di sekolah masak yang terkenal kejam ini, ternyata masih ada guru seperti itu…

"Ah ini…"

Megumi kembali menoleh, melihat gurunya kali ini sedang mencicipi masakan milik Kurokiba. Megumi menyadari Kurokiba tidak memakai bandananya ketika memasak di kelas. Kepribadiannya yang sangar itu tidak keluar.

'Untunglah… aku masih belum terbiasa dengan _beserk mode_ nya…,' pikir Megumi dalam hati. Ia kemudian memperhatikan makanan yang dibuat oleh Kurokiba untuk mata pelajaran ini.

'Udon?' tanya Megumi dalam hati, melihat masakan yang disuguhkan Kurokiba. Mengingat ini adalah mantan lawannya, Megumi langsung menebak pasti Kurokiba memasak udon dengan tema seafood sesuai keahliannya.

"Ini… enak… tapi…," wajah Hanazoko-sensei yang sebelumnya selalu tersenyum berubah, dahinya mengernyit dan lekukan bibirnya turun ke bawah, "…sayangnya ini tidak termasuk _comfort food_ Kurokiba-san. Rasa masakanmu terlalu kuat, tidak sesuai dengan _comfort food_ versi Jepang, tidak seperti yang sudah saya ajarkan di kelas kemarin. Coba lagi ya."

Megumi tertegun mendengarnya, tidak percaya melihat Kurokiba yang mendapatkan predikat runner-up dalam kejuaraan masak musim gugur harus mengulang masakan di kelas Hanazoko-sensei yang terbilang mudah.

"Ternyata Kurokiba sekalipun bisa gagal juga, setiap manusia memang punya kekurangan," komentar Ibusaki yang menghampiri Megumi, tapi pandangannya menoleh kepada Kurokiba yang kembali ke meja masaknya untuk mengulang masakannya.

"Keahlian Kurokiba memang membuat masakan dengan rasa yang kuat. _Comfort food_ dari Negara lain, seperti Amerika memang cenderung berlemak dan karbohidrat tinggi, seperti _junk food_. Tapi _comfort food_ Jepang itu berbeda… masakan Jepang rasa yang terlalu kuat tidak bisa disebut _comfort food_ ," timpal Marui ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

Mata Megumi mengikuti Kurokiba yang kembali memasak. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi, tidak terlihat ia tersinggung, marah ataupun frustasi karena belum lulus dalam kelas ini. Setidaknya ini karena ia tidak memakai bandananya, Megumi ingat sekali Kurokiba yang mengamuk saat sempat seri dengan Hayama di tanding masak semi final.

Siswi berambut kepang dua itu masih merasa tercengang melihat Kurokiba yang seperti punya dua kepribadian yang berbeda. Tanpa bandananya ia terlihat lebih suram, tidak bersemangat dan lamban. Yang sangat menonjol adalah kantung matanya yang hitam.

'Apa Kurokiba-kun punya insomnia ya?' pikir Megumi sedikit penasaran.

"Ayo Tadokoro-san, kita istirahat," tegur Ibusaki membuat lamunan Megumi buyar seketika.

"I-iya," ia segera berlari kecil menghampiri Marui dan Ibuskai, sebelum mereka keluar kelas, Megumi kembali menoleh melihat Kurokiba yang sedang memasak. Kemudian memandang Hanazoko-sensei yang mencicipi masakan murid lain.

 _Comfort food_ … tidak mungkin rasanya Kurokiba tidak bisa membuat makanan semudah itu.

IoI

 _Comfort food_ adalah masakan yang bila dimakan menimbulkan rasa nyaman, memperbaiki suasana hati ataupun memunculkan rasa nostalgia. _Comfort food_ biasanya merupakan makanan tradisional ataupun makanan yang sering dimakan ketika masih kecil. _Comfort food_ untuk setiap Negara berbeda-beda, bahkan juga berbeda untuk setiap orang. Ada orang yang memiliki _comfort food_ yaitu es krim untuk menaikkan mood ketika sedang sedih. Begitu pula coklat.

Bagi Megumi sendiri, _comfort food_ yang paling ia sukai adalah masakan ibunya.

Meski ibunya sering memuji bahwa masakan Megumi lebih enak darinya, bagi Megumi sendiri masakan ibunya tidak ada duanya. Masakan yang selalu ia makan dari kecil, penuh cinta dan kasih sayang ibunya padanya adalah masakan yang selama ini ia rindukan sejak bersekolah di Tohtsuki.

 _Comfort food_ juga bisa dianggap merupakan makanan yang bisa memperbaiki suasana hati ketika sakit. _Comfort food_ Jepang sendiri bervariasi, mulai dari udon, bubur, hingga sup miso. Bahkan kare juga termasuk _comfort food_ karena merupakan masakan favorit ketika masih kecil.

Bisa dibilang, _comfort food_ adalah masakan yang mudah, masakan sehati-hari yang mudah ditemui dan sering dikonsumsi banyak orang.

'Kalau memang begitu… kenapa Kurokiba-kun… ah, mungkin karena masakan Jepang bukan keahliannya…,' Megumi masih memikirkan kejadian di kelas siang ini. Aneh rasanya ketika ia, seorang Megumi yang dulu terkenal sebagai peringkat paling bawah di angkatan Tohtsuki ke 92, mendapatkan nilai A sedangkan Kurokiba harus mengulang.

"Aduh!"

Pikiran Megumi setelah teralihkan, ia terkejut melihat Hanazoko sensei sedang memungut berkas-berkas yang bertebaran di lantai koridor.

"Ah, Hanazoko-sensei! Biar saya bantu!" kata Megumi cepat, ia segera membantu gurunya tersebut.

"Ah, Tadokoro-san… terima kasih banyak…," balas guru tersebut.

Megumi memperhatikan gurunya tersebut sekilas. Guru yang murah senyum itu, entah kenapa sore ini terlihat lebih lelah dari biasanya.

"Sensei… tidak apa-apa?" tanya Megumi takut-takut, kemudian ia merasa panik, takut dianggap ikut campur masalah orang dewasa.

"Ahahaha, saya tidak apa-apa Tadokoro-san… cuma…," tawa gurunya terdengar hambar. "…ah, Tadokoro-san melawan Kurokiba-san waktu di turnamen musim gugur kan?"

Megumi mengangguk, sedikit bingung dengan arah pembicaraan gurunya tersebut.

"Kamu tahu kan, saya tidak pernah mengeluarkan murid ataupun tidak meluluskan murid dari mata pelajaran saya. Karena pandangan saya soal masakan itu berbeda dengan guru yang lain… tapi… saya bingung…"

"Kenapa, sensei?"

"Kurokiba-san sudah berkali-kali mengulang masakannya, tapi belum bisa membuat _comfort food_ Jepang seperti yang sudah saya ajarkan… apa memang ada yang salah dengan cara mengajar saya sampai murid yang jago masak pun tidak mengerti?" Hanazoko-sensei mendesah panjang.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Megumi sangat terkejut. "Kurokiba-kun masih gagal, sensei?"

"Iya… bagaimana menjelaskannya ya… semua masakannya memang enak, tapi tidak sesuai tema. Mau saya beri nilai C pun jadi tidak bisa, saya bingung… ini baru pertama kali terjadi…"

Megumi terdiam, tidak percaya dengan perkataan gurunya tersebut. Kurokiba terancam tidak lulus di mata pelajaran yang terkenal paling gampang di sekolah memasak yang keras ini?

"Padahal Tadokoro-san saja bisa dapat nilai A… masakanmu memang punya ciri khas yang bisa menenangkan orang ya…," Hanazoko-sensei beralih memuji muridnya tersebut. Sepertinya guru yang satu ini punya gaya bicara yang melompat-lompat dari satu hal ke hal lainnya, mengingatkan Megumi akan Souma.

"Eh, anu… uhm…," Megumi tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Ah! Benar juga! Begini saja… Tadokoro-san, kamu ajari Kurokiba-kun supaya bisa lulus ya! Bisa kan?" sahut Hanazoko-sensei dengan senyum lebar, tampak senang sudah mendapatkan solusi dari permasalahan yang ia hadapi.

…

"EEEEHHH!? M-mengajari Kurokiba-kun!? S-saya!?" Megumi terpekik kaget dan segera membatu.

"Kamu pasti bisa. Kamu adalah murid yang paling pintar di mata pelajaran saya ini, waktunya 1 hari ya, supaya lusa Kurokiba-san bisa kembali ujian dengan saya. Nanti saya beritahu Kurokiba-san," kata Hanazoko-sensei kemudian ia berlalu dengan senang, hilang sudah wajah muramnya tadi. Sementara Megumi terlalu terkejut hingga tidak bisa membalas perkataan gurunya itu. Ia hanya terdiam di tempat dengan wajah syok.

"M-mana mungkin aku mengajari Kurokiba-kun memasak…," gumamnya dengan wajah terpuruk. Kemudian terbayang Kurokiba yang memakai bandana yang sangar dan menyeramkan.

'Tidaaaak!' pekik Megumi dalam hati.

IoI

"Aku sudah memberritahu Kurokiba-san tadi. Kamu pakai saja ruangan kelas saya untuk mengajarinya. Ini kuncinya, kamu boleh pegang. Selamat berjuang ya, Tadokoro-san."

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin Hanazoko-sensei sama uniknya dengan murid-murid Tohtsuki yang kebanyakan absurd. Wajar mengingat Hanazoko-sensei juga merupakan alumni sekolah masak ini.

Megumi menggenggam kunci di tangannya, ia ingin menolak permintaan gurunya tapi tidak sanggup. Tapi pada saat yang sama rasanya tak mungkin ia mengajari Kurokiba memasak.

Kurokiba memasak lebih jago dibanding dirinya, tidak mungkin…

Megumi mengintip ke dalam ruang kelas memasak, mencoba mengecek kehadiran tukang masak berkepribadian ganda itu. Ia sedikit lega menemukan kelas yang kosong. Mungkin saja Kurokiba menolak diajari olehnya dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

"Ada apa?"

Suara yang familiar di belakangnya membuat Megumi melonjak, ia kemudian gemetaran dan menatap Kurokiba yang ternyata ada di belakangnya.

"Bukan… anu… uhm…"

Kurokiba menunggu beberapa saat, Megumi hanya bisa menggumamkan gumaman tanpa makna sebelum akhirnya Kurokiba masuk ke dalam kelas mendahului Megumi. Sementara sang gadis gemetaran hebat, tidak menyangkan Kurokiba benar-benar datang untuk diajari olehnya.

"Kamu akan mengajarkanku memasak kan? Ayo cepat mulai, kalau pulang telat aku bisa dimarahi Nona," jelas Kurokiba dengan nada bicara yang malas.

Megumi masih membatu, merasa begitu ketakutan sampai tidak sanggup bicara. Dengan gerakan kaku ia memasuki kelas. Di luar dugaan Kurokiba terlihat lesu dan malas, bukannya marah karena harus diajari oleh Megumi yang notabenya kemampuan memasaknya ada di bawahnya.

"Uhm…," Megumi kembali menggumam, tidak yakin bagaimana harus mengajari Kurokiba memasak _comfort food_.

"Bagaimana… kalau kamu coba kembali memasak _comfort food_ yang kamu buat kemarin, Kurokiba-kun?" tanya Megumi, ia belum tahu dimana masalahnya karena ia sendiri belum mencicipi masakan buatan Kurokiba. "I-itu kalau kamu tidak keberatan!" tambah Megumi cepat dengan panik.

Kurokiba mengangguk malas.

Megumi memperhatikan Kurokiba memasak tanpa bandananya. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit lebih lega, meski juga terasa sedikit asing.

Benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda dengan yang bertanding dengannya di turnamen musim gugur.

Meski kemampuan memasaknya tetap tinggi, tapi gerakannya tidak secepat atau seakurat waktu itu. Gerakannya dipenuhi jeda sejenak, seakan Kurokiba perlu waktu untuk berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Megumi melihat banyaknya bahan seafood yang dipakai Kurokiba, juga banyaknya bumbu yang membuat kuah udon terlihat pekat. Bau seafood yang kental dengan bumbu yang kuat segera memenuhi ruangan kelas.

"Ini," Kurokiba akhirnya menyodorkan semangkuk udon seafood dengan topping udang yang tampak menggiurkan.

Megumi mencoba mencicinya.

Kesan pertama adalah ia merasa seperti ditonjok dengan rasa seafood yang begitu kuat.

Benar-benar enak, tapi…

"Ini bukan _comfort food_ … rasanya terlalu kuat…," gumam Megumi lirih. Kalau dikatakan dengan kasar, masakan Kurokiba rasanya terlalu 'nonjok'. Megumi tidak bisa membayangkan ia memakan masakan ini ketika ingin bernostalgia ataupun sedang sakit.

"Tch… apa sih dengan _comfort food_ , _comfort food_ …" gerutu Kurokiba, tampaknya temperamennya sedikit kumat meski belum separah ketika ia memakai bandananya. Megumi sempat gemetaran sejenak sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri.

" _Comfort food_ itu… mungkin singkatnya bisa disebut ' _homely_ '… masakan rumahan, seperti masakan ibu," Megumi mencoba untuk menjelaskan. Ia mengutip kata-kata yang digunakan Hanazoko-sensei di kelas. Penjelasan yang lebih mudah dimengerti dibandingkan dengan yang ada di buku.

Kurokiba diam mendengarkan Megumi, membuat sang gadis mulai ketakutan dipandang siswa itu. Entah hanya perasa Megumi saja, tapi kelihatannya mata Kurokiba yang terihat sayu itu terlihat lebih mendung.

"Aku tidak tahu rasanya…," gumam Kurokiba pelan, dengan wajahnya yang suram seperti biasa, meski tanpa ekspresi.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak tahu rasanya masakan ibu atau masakan rumahan."

"…," Megumi tertegun, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia menatap Kurokiba yang tanpa ekspresi menatapnya balik.

Ia pernah dengar dari Alice kalau Kurokiba tumbuh di dapur yang seperti neraka, hingga ia harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Tapi, ia tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau ada orang yang tidak tahu rasanya masakan rumahan itu seperti apa…

'Apa ia yatim piatu? Atau hidup terpisah dengan orang tua? Atau…,' Megumi mulai membayangkan apa bagaimana kehidupan Kurokiba saat kecil. Sepertinya sangat berbeda dengan kehidupan masa kecil Megumi yang dipenuhi kasih sayang dari ibunya dan orang-orang di desanya.

Ingin rasanya ia bertanya, tapi ia tahu ia tidak punya hak untuk itu. Hal sensitive seperti itu, Megumi tidak akan pernah sanggup menanyakannya.

Megumi menggigit bibirnya.

Pantas saja Kurokiba tidak bisa membuat _comfort food_.

"…itu… mungkin seperti masakan yang kamu makan ketika kamu sakit…," Megumi berusaha mencari kata-kata lain untuk menjelaskannya pada Kurokiba.

Meski tanpa ekspresi, Kurokiba yang tidak membalas apapun membuat Megumi menyangka kalau Kurokiba juga tidak tahu makanan seperti apa yang sebaiknya dimakan ketika sakit.

"Aku makan seperti biasa ketika sakit… tidak makan makanan khusus tertentu…," akhirnya Kurokiba menjawabnya. Jawaban itu membuat sang gadis kembali mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung.

"Seperti bubur atau sup ayam?" tanya Megumi. Kurokiba menggeleng.

"Di restoran waktu aku kecil, tidak ada menu seperti itu… kalau sakit ya makan apa yang disediakan saja… tidak ada bedanya."

Megumi kembali tertegun.

Kalau ia tidak salah, sepertinya masakan restoran yang dimaksud Kurokiba adalah masakan dengan cita rasa kuat seperti yang selama ini siswa berambut hitam itu masak.

Megumi merasa sakit perut membayangkan ketika ia sakit ia harus memakan masakan seperti itu.

Ia membuka mulutnya, kembali berusaha mencari kata lain untuk mendekripsikan _comfort food_ untuk orang seperti Kurokiba, yang hidupnya tampak dingin, sedingin sikapnya.

Tapi sang gadis berkepang dua itu kembali menutup mulutnya, karena ia tidak tahu kata-kata lain untuk membuat Kurokiba mengerti.

Ia tidak menyangka dibalik sosok Kurokiba yang tangguh dan sangar, ternyata ada kerapuhan tersendiri. Ia tidak tahu apa yang selama ini dianggap orang-orang 'wajar', tidak tahu rasa masakan rumahan yang sering dianggap murahan dan sepele.

Tidak heran ia begitu kesulitan dalam kelas Hanazoko-sensei.

Mungkin Kurokiba sendiri tidak punya _comfort food_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu… aku buatkan masakan yang kubuat kemarin, bagaimana?" tanya Megumi sudah kehabisan akal.

Kurokiba hanya diam, namun Megumi memutuskan untuk segera memasak meski tanpa persetujuan siswa pendiam itu. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia sangat gugup, takut masakannya mengecewakan untuk siswa yang terkenal pemilih dalam menilai makanan itu. Tapi, hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang tersisa.

Bila tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, maka langsung dipraktekan saja.

Sambil memasak, Megumi membayangkan masa kecil teman sekelasnya itu, ia tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya hidup tanpa tahu apa itu masakan ibu, apa itu masakan rumahan, tetap harus memakan masakan dengan rasa yang begitu kuat dan membuat perut kurang nyaman ketika tubuh sedang sakit…

Kemudian ia membayangkan bagaimana Kurokiba selama ini di dalam kelas Hanazoko-sensei, ketika sang guru mencoba menjelaskan definisi _comfort food_ , ketika semuanya langsung mengerti, Kurokiba sendiri yang tidak mengerti.

Tapi meskipun tidak mengerti ia tidak bertanya siapa-siapa.

Ketika yang lain lulus, hanya Kurokiba yang tersisa seorang diri. Menjadi sebuah anomali, begitu aneh karena tidak bisa mengerti hal yang begitu wajar bagi kebanyakan orang.

Megumi memandang Kurokiba yang memperhatikannya memasak.

Matanya terlihat sayu dengan kantung mata hitam yang terlihat jelas. Dibalik seragamnya yang berantakan ada badan yang kekar, tapi entah kenapa terlihat lesu di mata Megumi. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Kalau Megumi menjadi Kurokiba, mungkin ia akan menangis.

Karena tidak mengerti hal yang orang-orang anggap paling wajar sekalipun.

"Ini, sudah jadi."

Kurokiba menatap semangkuk sup miso buatan Megumi. "Sepertinya berbeda dengan yang kemarin…," komentarnya.

"Iya, aku menggunakan bahan-bahan tambahan lain… silahkan dicoba," kata Megumi. Ia tidak menjelaskan bahwa ia menggunakan bahan lain karena ia memasakkan untuk orang yang berbeda dengan yang kemarin.

Masakan ini ia buat untuk Kurokiba, yang tidak tahu rasa masakan rumahan.

Kurokiba menyeruput sedikit sup miso buata Megumi langsung dari mangkuknya.

Megumi menanti dengan hati was-was, takut diomeli karena sudah menyuguhkan masakan yang terkesan sederhana dibandingkan udon buatan Kurokiba yang begitu enak.

Tapi inilah _comfort food_ Megumi, resep andalan ibunya yang sering ia makan ketika ia sakit. Masakan yang selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya, membangkitkan perasaannya dan membuat badannya yang lemas menjadi lebih baik.

"Ini… selada… dalam sup miso?" tanya Kurokiba.

"Eh… iya… soalnya…," Megumi sedikit gugup, ragu untuk menjelaskannya. Ia kemudian menarik napas panjang dan menatap Kurokiba malu-malu.

"Itu… supaya Kurokiba-kun bisa tidur nyenyak… karena… mungkin kamu kurang tidur…," jelas Megumi dengan suara pelan dan penuh keraguan. "Ah! Tapi, lupakan saja, aku yang sok tahu!" Megumi buru-buru menambahkan dengan panik.

Kurokiba tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya kembali menyeruput miso buatan Megumi.

Sang siswi berambut kunci itu tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Kurokiba yang datar, tapi siswa itu memakan supnya dengan _pace_ yang tenang hingga akhirnya habis.

Megumi merasa lega, setidaknya Kurokiba menganggap massakannya cukup enak hingga mau menghabiskannya.

"Sepertinya aku mencium bau bunga _chamomile_ juga…," gumam Kurokiba.

"Iya, aku masukkan sedikit teh chamomile supaya…"

"Huaaaam…," Kurokiba menguap, membuat Megumi berhenti bicara.

"Supaya kamu bisa tidur nyenyak..," sambung Megumi.

Selada dan chamomile memiliki khasiat untuk membuat tidur nyenyak, itulah yang Megumi tahu.

Kurokiba menatap Megumi dengan mata yang semakin berat. "Kenapa?" tanyanya, membuat Megumi terdiam.

"Soalnya… Kurokiba-kun… maksudku… aku ingin… masakanku bisa membantu Kurokiba-kun bisa tidur nyenyak… begitu," gumam Megumi dengan suara yang semakin kecil dan kepalanya menunduk ke lantai.

Ia merasa begitu malu karena sudah sok tahu, Kurokiba tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia punya masalah dalam tidur. Ada orang yang memang memiliki kantung mata hitam karena masalah penyakit, seperti alergi, tidak melulu karena sulit tidur.

"Maaf, aku memang sok tahu! Soal selada dan chamomile itu lupakan saja, resepnya jadi-"

Megumi berhenti bicara, karena ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya Kurokiba sudah menghilang.

"Eh…?" sang gadis kebingungan, ketika ia mencoba mencari sosok siswa bertubuh jangkung itu, ia melonjak ketika melihat Kurokiba sudah tersungkur di lantai.

"Kurokiba-kun!? Kamu tidak apa-apa!? Sakit perut-" Megumi awalnya panik, takut makanannya mengandung sesuatu yang membuat Kurokiba alergi. Tapi kepanikannya langsung padam ketika ia sadar bahwa siswa itu tertidur dengan posisi terduduk dengan kepala di atas lipatan tangannya di atas kedua lututnya yang ditekuk, bukannya sedang terbungkuk sakit perut.

"Sepertinya masakanku terlalu manjur…," gumam Megumi bingung sendiri. Ia memang mencoba memasak dengan bahan yang bisa membantu tidur nyenyak, tapi tidak menyangka Kurokiba akan langsung jatuh tertidur seperti dibius.

Megumi berjongkok di sebelah Kurokiba dengan hati-hati. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, takut Kurokiba akan terbangun tiba-tiba.

Dengan menahan napas, Megumi memperhatikan mantan lawan tanding masaknya itu. Wajah Kurokiba tersembunyi dibalik poni yang panjang dan lipatan lengannya. Ia benar-benar tampak tertidur pulas.

Kurokiba tampaknya lelah, hingga bisa tertidur pulas meski dalam posisi yang kurang nyaman seperti itu.

"Kurokiba-kun… jangan tidur di sini… nanti masuk angin…," tegur Megumi lembut. Tapi Kurokiba tidak bergeming, Megumi juga tidak tega untuk meninggikan suaranya.

Kurokiba tampak tidur begitu damai…

Ketika sedang tertidur begini, ternyata ia tidak semenakutkan yang Megumi kira. Siswi itu sempat termenung sambil memperhatikan Kurokiba lebih seksama, karena ini merupakan kesempatan langka.

Mungkin, bila tidak ada kantung hitam dimatanya, ia akan terlihat lebih tampan… rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan itu juga memberikan kesan tersendiri. Meski secara keseluruhan penampilannya mengintimidasi, tapi ia tidak seburuk yang orang-orang gosipkan selama ini.

Megumi kemudian tersentak, baru ingat kalau waktu untuk mengajari Kurokiba mengenai _comfort food_ hanya hari ini karena Kurokiba harus langsung ujian besok.

'Harusnya aku mengajari dia membuat _comfort food_ , bukannya membuat dia tertidur begini…,' ratap Megumi dalam hati, namun ia pasrah.

Ia benar-benar tidak tega kalau harus membangunkan Kurokiba.

'Lagipula aku juga agak takut sih…,' pikir Megumi.

Tampaknya Kurokiba tidak akan bangun dalam waktu dekat. Untungnya kunci ruang kelas dipegang oleh Megumi, jadi ia tidak perlu takut terkunci dari luar oleh pegawai _cleaning service_.

Gadis itu kemudian duduk di samping Kurokiba secara hati-hati, dengan sedikit jarak tentunya. Megumi tersenyum sambil melirik Kurokiba yang tertidur di sampingnya, meski mereka berdua sebenarnya tidak punya banyak waktu lagi hari ini…

Biarlah. Megumi bisa menunggu sebentar lagi.

IoI

"Ryou-kun~ kamu dimana sih…? Masa belum selesai juga? Mau berapa lama belajar masak sama Megumi-chan?"

Alice awalnya masuk ke kelas dengan wajah cemberut, kemudian bingung karena menemukan kelas masak yang kosong. Padahal ia sudah sengaja menunggu 'asisten'nya itu hingga selesai, tapi hari begitu sore Kurokiba belum selesai juga dengan sesi latihan masaknya dengan Megumi.

"Mereka kemana sih…," Alice berkeliling kelas, melihat perlatan masak yang bekas dipakai di atas meja masakan. Juga dua panci di atas kompor, satu tercium aroma seafood yang kuat dan satu lagi tampaknya sup miso.

Gadis albino itu kemudian terkejut saat melihat sosok yang ia cari sedang tertidur di lantai… bersama dengan Megumi.

Alice mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, takut salah lihat.

Kurokiba sedang tertidur bersandar pada Megumi yang juga sedang tertidur di sampingnya, keduanya duduk di lantai dengan punggung bersandar pada meja memasak. Karena Kurokiba lebih tinggi dari Megumi, tubuhnya agak membungkuk ketika bersandar ke gadis itu.

"Wah… wah…," Alice tercengang, tidak percaya Kurokiba yang insomnia bisa tertidur di kelas, bersama Megumi pula. Padahal biasanya Kurokiba selalu kesulitan untuk tidur, sampai Alice merasa kantung matanya itu jadi permanen.

Alice tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, rasanya tidak mungkin keduanya tidak sengaja menghirup chloroform kemudian jatuh tertidur… tapi…

Keduanya tampak begitu damai hingga Alice tidak tega untuk membangunkan keduanya.

Tapi ia cukup tega untuk mengambil handphonenya dan memotret mereka berdua.

"Ufufufu…," tawanya jahil puas dengan hasil fotonya.

"Sruk."

Memalingkan mata dari handphonenya, Alice melihat Kurokiba sudah berganti posisi, yang awalnya bersandar dengan posisi _awkward_ pada Megumi, sekarang sudah berubah, kepalanya jatuh kepangkuan gadis itu.

Hebatnya ia masih belum bangun, sedangkan kedua kelopak mata Megumi yang tertutup mulai berkedut.

"Uh…," gumamnya pelan.

Megumi perlahan terbangun, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian menguceknya dan menguap kecil.

"Hai Megumi-chan~," sapa Alice dengan senyum jahilnya.

Ia menanti Megumi perlahan sadar sepenuhnya. Seperti dugaannya, Megumi tersentak kaget melihatnya.

"A-Alice-san! Bikin kaget saja…," Megumi meraba dadanya, merasa jantungnya hampir copot.

Alice kemudian menunjuk ke bawah, membuat Megumi mengikuti arah jarinya.

Mata Megumi membelalak melihat kepala Kurokiba tertidur di pangkuannya.

'EEEEEHHHHH!?' Megumi menjerit dalam hati kemudian segera membatu. Alice hanya tersenyum melihat gadis itu seperti patung dan terlihat begitu pucat. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kurokiba yang tampaknya begitu nyaman di pangkuan gadis itu.

Kemudian Alice memberikan isyarat agar Megumi jangan berisik. "Jarang lho ia bisa tidur senyenyak itu, kamu kasih dia obat bius ya?" tanya Alice.

"T-t-tentu saja tidak!" bantah Megumi terbata-bata dengan panik.

"Jepret!"

Megumi syok melihat Alice terang-terangan memotret mereka berdua dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Ufufufu… kalian manis sekali…," katanya dengan wajah jahil. Wajah Megumi kontan memerah seperti tomat rebus.

"A-Alice-san… jangan…," ratap Megumi, menangis dalam hati saking malunya.

Alice hanya menyeringai pada Megumi, kemudian ia beralih pada Kurokiba yang masih tidur nyenyak di pangkuan gadis berkepang dua tersebut.

"Ryou-kun… bangun, sudah sore nih, ayo pulang!" Alice menepuk-nepuk pundak Kurokiba, semakin lama semakin keras.

Rasanya ini pertama kalinya Alice harus membangunkan Kurokiba seperti ini, padahal mereka telah kenal sejak umur 9 tahun…

"Urgh…," gerutu Kurokiba, sepertinya menolak untuk bangun karena semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Megumi. Sang siswi dengan jepitan bunga itu hanya bisa membatu dan kehilangan kemampuan bicaranya.

"Ara… tidurmu nyenyak sekali… ayo bangun… kasihan Megumi-chan juga, dia harus pulang…"

Kurokiba akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan dan bangkit dengan pelan. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan menguap, tindakannya mengingatkan Megumi akan kucing yang baru bangun tidur.

Wajah Megumi tertegun sebentar. Entah kenapa terlihat manis. 'Eh, apa yang aku pikirkan!?' Megumi syok dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Nah, sudah bangun? Ayo bereskan itu semua dulu, terus kita pulang," perintah Alice, menunjuk meja memasak yang berantakan. Kurokiba mengangguk, tampak masih mengantuk, namun dengan pelan ia bangkit dan membereskan peralatan masak di atas meja.

Megumi masih dalam keadaan syok dan belum bisa bergerak, kepalanya mau pecah setelah memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aduh lama banget sih, ayo pulang… Megumi-chan, kita pulang duluan ya~"

Megumi tersentak begitu pintu kelas di tutup dan ia tersisa seorang diri di kelas.

Kemudian kejadian barusan terulang kembali dalam kepalanya.

Ia hendak mengajarkan Kurokiba memasak _comfort food_.

Kurokiba tidak mengerti masakan rumahan.

Ia memasak untuk Kurokiba.

Kurokiba tertidur.

Ia juga tampaknya tertidur.

Dan Kurokiba tertidur di pangkuannya! Tambahan, Alice memfoto mereka berdua!

'Bagaimana ini!? Aku juga belum mengajari Kurokiba-kun memasak _comfort food_!' pekik Megumi panik dalam hati.

IoI

"Ini…"

"Iya… ufufufu… jujur selama ini aku pikir kamu aseksual… ternyata bisa juga kamu begitu ke Megumi-chan."

Kurokiba menatap foto di handphone Alice dengan wajah datar, meski sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut. Ia sudah terkejut mendapati ia bisa tertidur di sekolah, ketika tidur di tempat tidur saja ia butuh usaha ekstra. Kemudian ia juga ternyata tidur di pangkuan Megumi, yang samar-samar ia ingat terasa begitu nyaman.

Tidurnya yang singkat tadi rasanya lebih memuaskan dibanding tidurnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Tapi sepertinya resep masakan Megumi-chan biasa saja kok, kok ampuh banget sampai kamu bisa tertidur begitu?" tanya Alice tampak masih penasaran.

Kurokiba menatap foto, melihat bagaimana Megumi yang tertidur, tampak damai.

"Entahlah," jawabnya.

Meksi Kurokiba merasa ia tahu jawabannya.

Semua itu karena Megumi.

"Aku mau foto ini."

Alice tertegun mendengarnya. Bukannya merasa malu dan ingin fotonya dihapus, Kurokiba justru menginginkannya.

Hal itu membuat sang gadis albino tersenyum.

"Kamu harus kalahkan aku dalam tanding masak dulu Ryou-kun, enak saja. Ini foto eksklusif."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

IoI

"Kurokiba-kun! Maaf! Aku seharusnya mengajarimu tapi malah tertidur! Bagaimana ujiannya!? Maafkan aku!" Megumi merasa bersalah, kata-katanya bercampur dengan permintaan maaf. Ia merasa telah gagal menjalankan mandat yang sudah diberikan oleh Hanazoko-sensei padanya.

"Tenang Megumi-chan, Ryou-kun lulus kok, iya kan?" tanya Alice, pada asistennya itu. Megumi berhenti panik mendengarnya.

"Iya Nona, lulus, nilai B," jawab Kurokiba dengan wajah datar.

Megumi akhirnya bisa mendesah lega. "Syukurlah… aku tadinya bingung bagaimana harus minta maaf kalau sampai Kurokiba-kun tidak lulus…"

"Hahaha… tenang lah Megumi-chan, biar begini Ryou-kun tidak mungkin tidak lulus mata pelajarannya Hanazoko-sensei yang gampang ini…," hibur Alice.

"Nona sendiri juga cuma dapat B bulan lalu, tidak perlu sombong," Kurokiba menyindir Alice dengan nada datar.

"Apa katamu Ryou-kun!? Harusnya kamu menunjukkan respek padaku, bukannya menyindirku!" Alice menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

Megumi hanya tertawa hambar melihat interaksi keduanya. Kemudian ia bertemu mata dengan Kurokiba, wajahnya kontan memerah saat mengingat insiden kemarin. Ia panik ketika Kurokiba mendekatinya.

"Masakanmu… kemarin… enak, terima kasih."

Megumi takut salah dengar, matanya membelalak menatap Kurokiba. Bila mungkin wajahnya menjadi lebih merah. Tidak menyangka ia akan mendapat pujian dari Kurokiba, yang seingatnya dari cerita Souma, tidak mau mengakui makanan orang lain lebih enak darinya.

"I-iya, sama-sama…," balas Megumi dengan senyum kecil.

"Oh iya Alice-san… foto kemarin jangan disebar…," kata Megumi teringat akan kejahilan Alice.

"Hm… bagaimana ya…," Alice menggoda Megumi yang kemudian panik dengan wajah merah.

"Iya, iya, tidak akan aku sebarkan kok, tenang saja," kata Alice, menepuk pundak Megumi. Sang siswi berkepang dua itu kemudian mendesah lega. Meski separuh hatinya merasa ia tidak bisa percaya pada Alice sepenuhnya.

"Tapi Ryou-kun sudah menjadikan foto itu wallpaper handphonenya sih."

"Eh?"

Dengan isyarat Alice, Ryou mengambil handphonenya dan menunjukkan wallpaper handphonenya pada Megumi. Wajah Megumi kontan memerah tak terkendali. Di layar handphone terpampang jelas bagaimana Kurokiba dan Megumi tidur bersandar satu sama lain.

'EEEEEHHHH!?' pekiknya dalam hati.

"K-Kurokiba-kun, tolong diganti!" ronta Megumi hampir menangis karena malu.

"Hm… kamu harus menang melawan masakanku… baru kuganti," katanya dengan wajah datar, membuat Megumi semakin syok.

"…atau masakan aku makanan lagi."

"Eh?"

Megumi menatap Kurokiba yang tampak serius dan tidak bercanda. Wajahnya kembali memerah, tapi kali ini bukan karena malu, entah karena apa. Ia begitu syok hingga kehilangan kata-kata.

Karena Megumi tidak kunjung membalas, Alice keburu menarik Kurokiba pergi.

"Ayo Ryou-kun! Katanya Erina hari ini jadi _food tester_ lagi, dia harus kuganggu! Bye, Megumi-chan!"

Kurokiba yang ditarik dengan kerah bajunya hanya diam dan pasrah, sementara Megumi sudah kehilangan momennya untuk membalas kata-kata Kurokiba.

Kenapa barusan wajahnya memerah dan dadanya berdebar-debar mendengar Kurokiba ingin memakan masakannya lagi?

Pasti cuma karena tersanjung dipuji oleh Kurokiba, pasti. Megumi berusaha menenangkan hatinya.

Ia cuma berdoa dalam hati yang paling dalam, semoga foto itu tidak tersebar. Ia tidak ingin hidupnya menjadi seperti skandal selebriti murahan. Ia tidak sekuat Souma, ia bisa hancur kalau sampai itu terjadi.

Megumi meratap dalam hati.

 **End**

* * *

 **Endingnya nggak jelas**

 **Karena sebenarnya harusnya nggak tamat di sini.**

 **Tapi yang bener aja, ini one-shot dengan cerita datar begini aja udah panjang 5000 kata, masa mau lebih panjang lagi?**

 **Ya sudahlah, silahkan review bila berkenan**


End file.
